Since The Incident Time
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Aomine's ovely affectionate behaviour towards Kasamatsu triggered Kasamatsu's curiosity of wanting to know the meaning behind it. AoKasa. One-shot.


Uwaahhh! I'm so excited! I'm finally uploading this AoKasa story! I've had had this story in my phone for quite a while now and was always so lazy to type it in the computer but today, I did it. -insert FFVII winning theme here- AoKasa is a really, really, _really,_ unpopular pairing but I love it after RP-ing with a Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu-senpai is just too cute to handle! Kyaa! But I'm disappointed at the lack of this pairing on this site, there's not even ONE story about them. -le sighs- So now, I humbly present everyone here this fic! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Eh? Senpai?" A familiar voice rang in my left ear before I turned my head to look at the owner.

"Geh! Why are you here?!" I literally jolted backwards in surprise as I stared at him with widened eyes, cheeks flustered faintly. I didn't know why but I felt embarrassed just be looking at his face.

"Buying stuffs." The smirk that haunts me every night since that incident appeared on his tanned figure gorgeously. As if it was meant for him. However, I would not mind to see his gentle side. He must be cute. _What the?! What am I thinking?!_ The pink on my cheeks spread more.

"Same goes for Senpai." His hoarse voice snapped me back to the reality.

"M-Me? Buying stuffs, too. What else? This is a convenient store." I replied as steady as possible but the stutter at the beginning betrayed me.

"What kind of stuff?" He questioned playfully as if just to annoy me. I rolled my eyes and took the things I wanted to the cashier, ignoring him. He followed. Ugh, what have I expected? He's Aomine Daiki, borned to not abide to other's wishes. It didn't take long for me- us, to leave the store; Aomine still trailing behind me.

"What do you want?" I finally let my curiosity and exasperation show in my sentence. Halting my steps, I turned around to face him with a palm on one of my hips and an arched eyebrow. I never expected any normal request coming from his mouth and as I predicted, nothing normal indeed. After receiving a simple "This", he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on my lips. Definitely _not _normal, at all.

"What the-" I backed away from him with an arm covering my mouth as I stared at him with utter disbelief. Despite the disgusting feeling, I blushed. All he did was smirk before ruffling my short-messy hair nonchalantly.

"Stop dawdling now, Senpai. Let's go." He said and started walking. I stared at his back figure before snapping back from the new feeling and caught up. _Wait, 'let's go'? To where?_ I thought in my head before glancing up at the taller male; Aomine had this amused, expectant and sadistic expression on.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Ah... A-Aomine..." I whimpered softly at his touch as I clutch my fingers tightly into the bed sheet, arching my back. We were in my bedroom, his whole plan was this, I should have noticed but no, I let him in carelessly. And with God like speed, he had pushed me down onto the mattress.

"Senpai.." He whispered softly onto my exposed skin before taking one of my nipples, making me moan out loudly. A smirk crept onto his lips as he continued to tease my pink harden buds with both his fingers and tongue, switching from twirling, rubbing, kissing, biting, nibbling and sucking.

"N-No.. Hah... Hnn!" I tried to protest but all that ever came out was heavenly moans, in his perspective of course; to me, it's extremely embarrassing. "I-I said no!" With all my might, I finally managed to push the 192 meters tall male away.

"What? Don't like the teasing?" He questioned with an intrigued eyebrow and a quizzical look before it all morphed sadistically. "Or you just want me to 'get to the point'?" He wet his lips ever so slightly with his tongue. I bet all the girls would go crazy for that tiny little movement but for me, it was just plain fake and unreal. His whole behaviour, his affection, his caresses towards me; all of that. Sometimes, I ask myself; Are all of those real? Or is it some lame act to play with my feelings in order to satisfy his raging hormones?

"Why?" I said breathlessly, barely audible. The eeriness that followed made Aomine startle slightly. I stared deep into his marine orbs with intensity and the resolve to know the every truth behind everything that he had done to me. "Why do you do this to me?" I asked, firmly and with the determination to know his answer.

He seemed to get what I was indicating and stared back without faltering his gaze. He was always so steady and firm for as long as I know him; that is what I admire him most. He kept staring until his gaze made me feel uncomfortable and so I averted his eyes, cheeks burning slightly. I know this may let him think that I did not have enough resolve in my previous question which would lead to him not going to take me seriously and go back to teasing me again. I cursed under my breathe for being so easily wavered.

"Heh." A soft chuckle escaped his lips in amusement, I gritted my teeth with the fear of being toyed again, before he ruffled my hair with care. _What..?_ I turned to him with a questioning gaze before my eyes widened. Unexpectedly, Aomine did not show any suggestion nor notation to tease me but an expression that holds the many answers. Love filled with lust and loath, gentleness followed by desire and wantonness, genuine apologies of sincerity; to put it simple, he was serious about this.

My eyes were already wide open as my cheeks were tinted a blazing red when I magically understood the feelings he tried to convey through his facial expression. A cocky yet slightly relieved smirk erupted on his tan silhouette, only to find him staring at me like I'm somewhat of an idiot but not teasing me, again, I was shocked.

"Because I like Senpai." As if afraid of me not being able to get what his face expressed, he confessed vocally with no trace of embarrassment nor hesitation, not to mention being shy; that is the Touou's Ace numbered 5 I have recognized. My face immediately shone five different shades of red that represented clearly of the five different emotions that were welling inside me; anger, embarrassment, pissed, belittled and most of all, happiness.

Learning that all those things he had done for me had contained his full effort to make me happy and with all his heart, not faking it really made me on cloud nine yet very surprising. Regardless the fact that had dawned on me a while ago, what was more surprising was my equivalent feeling towards the bluenette. I never noticed these strong emotions, until now. I tried to search for a decent reply in my head but Aomine beat me to it.

"Senpai likes me too, right?" I averted my gaze to avoid the affectionate gaze he sent towards me, cheeks burning. The ruffling sound from the bed sheets were the only thing that prevented a pin-drop silent atmosphere before a pair of protective arms wrapped around my waist.

"Does Senpai likes me too?" He intoned huskily beside my face with full curiosity and anticipation. I was scared to give affirmation. Did he ever thought about the consequences we have to face if we were ever to be together? I bet not. But alas, my lips gave way to his pure hearted confession.

"What do you think?" Still holding onto my pride as a senior, I let him do the thinking. It wasn't necessary as it was a rhetorical question but he answered me anyways; in his own way. A smirk found its way to Aomine's lips before he mouthed something into my reddish ear. My cheeks blushed even more.

* * *

_(in third person)_

"Is that..?" Kagami questioned in an astonished tone with widened eyes as he held his Maji Cheese Burger in the air.

"Definitely what you think it is." Kuroko slurped his vanilla shake nonchalantly as he paid zero interest in the couple in front of them. Aomine and Kasamatsu were sitting at a table not far from the trio, emitting pink, fluffy and tender atmosphere around them. Even a blind could sense the love in the air.

"Kasamatsu-senpai..." Kise whined and wailed as he cried a river, laying dead on the table. Among all the people, this famous model had received the most impact from the newly formed lovers; all in a certain's bluenette's plan. He wanted to show to the whole world that this Kaijou here was his.

And proven, he did.

"Oi, Yukio," Aomine called out suddenly before leaning in as soon as the raven haired teen looked up from his food. Aomine made sure the stupid trio caught his gaze before he landed his wet lips on Kasamatsu. He slid his tongue into the other's mouth, licking and sucking on the Kaijou's tongue for quite a time before finally pulling away. Thus, making the said Kaijou blush with half lidded eyes, panting erotically. For a moment there, Kise really wanted to murder Aomine then and there.

"_Woah, intense._" Kagami compliment in English with a smirk, Kuroko gave a thumbs up while Kise sent him a death glare. Aomine smirked victoriously.

* * *

A/N: LOL. I love the ending~ Hope I wrote Kasamatsu-senpai's character well... ^^"


End file.
